staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Maja 2008
thumb|left 05:20 Notacje - Czesława Cydzik. Zostałam AK - ówką; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Telewizyjny opis obyczajów - O mężczyznach; cykl dokumentalny 05:45 Miasto, które nie zasypia; reportaż 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 maja 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Grajek bez gitary ; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Luneta Eryka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Emmanuel i klawesyn ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i Leonardo; serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003) 10:10 Kwadrans na kawę 10:30 Borem, lasem...; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3829; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3830; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1081; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1470 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński kraj prod.Polska (2007) 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3831; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3832; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 1 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1475 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 1086; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Mogę ją zatrzymać?; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy - Historyjka Zeda Zebry; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Nastolatki - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne 23:00 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - I stanie się koniec; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:05 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:30 Speer i On - Norymberga; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 03:00 Przed Eurowizją - 10 03:10 Był taki dzień - 14 maja 03:14 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Organizowałem wołyński ZWZ 03:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:25 Statek miłości odc. 148/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:10 Statek miłości odc. 149/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Akwedukt; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 177 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - Romantyczny wieczór 11:40 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:25 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 13:00 Pomóż mojemu dziecku - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa Jana Pawła II 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - Doprowadzasz mnie do szału; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 584; serial TVP 16:40 MASH - odc. 9/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:15 MASH - odc. 10/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 odc.3 - Tramwajem do wolności; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt - str.777; teleturniej 19:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 33; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 107 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Rangers ( studio ) 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Rangers 23:00 Hity na czasie - Szczecin ; program muzyczny 24:00 Panorama; 00:20 Korespondent ; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 Alibi na środę - Mocne Uderzenie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 03:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Malediwy; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Manila; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis info; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|101px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Dzwonki i dzwoneczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 53; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (19); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Andrzej Piasek Piaseczny ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Kryptonim "Orzeł"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 28; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1082; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Łyżeczka życia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kulebiak zdobywa świat ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Ksiądz Edward Pliś - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 53; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Dzwonki i dzwoneczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Za kółkiem.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rezydenci, Gardzienice we Wrocławiu; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 28; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1082; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Jak pies z kotem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie odc.9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 3 Tramwajem do wolności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - W kręgu krokodylich kręgów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1082; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Jak pies z kotem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie odc.9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 28; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|101px 9.00 Przewodnik 9.05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9.10 Lotte Reinige 10.10 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu, Bracie, daj parę groszy 12.00 Głosy naszych czasów, Ann Sophie von Otter 13.00 Sceny ze sceny 13.25 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - "Ad Matrem" 13.45 Siedmiu samurajów 17.00 Przewodnik 17.05 Michel Legrand 18.05 Kino krótkich filmów, Myśli 18.15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18.35 Studio R, Między struną światła a Rovigo 19.05 Polski film dokumentalny, Moja Kuba - moja Polska 20.00 Czytelnia 20.30 Skazany na bluesa 22.05 Przewodnik 22.15 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein, Spotkania z muzyką. Co to jest melodia? 23.05 Kino krótkich filmów, Skarpetka 23.15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek, Ze Stanisławem Skrowaczewskim o sztuce dyrygowania 23.45 Strefa, Sztuka mediów 0.30 Strefa, Kult Off Kino, Łódka', 'Mój dziadek 1.10 Przewodnik 1.15 Kino nocne, Ja kocham, ty kochasz 2.50 Studio Kultura - informacje 3.05 Studio R, Między struną światła a Rovigo 3.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu ; magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - Rangers kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 10:40 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Bayern kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 12:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 13:00 Siatkówka plażowa - European Beach Tour - finał mężczyzn; STEREO 14:30 Złote transmisje - Grand Prix Polski na żużlu - Bydgoszcz' 98; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Płock; STEREO 17:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: Dablex AZS Gdańsk - PRK SPR Lublin; STEREO 19:50 Magazyn tematyczny 20:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Nordhorn - HSV Hamburg kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Tottenham TV kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 02:15 Magazyn Copa Libertadores kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 02:45 Copa Libertadores - Sao Paulo - Fluminense kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 04:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5:00 Music Spot 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:15 Adam i Ewa (147) 6:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (50) 7:15 TV Market 7:30 Wielka wygrana 8:30 Słoneczny patrol (227) 9:30 Strażnik Teksasu (189) 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 (71) 11:30 Samo życie (1103) 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami: Lawrence/Caddel (2) 13:00 Strzał w 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (709) 14:45 Świat według Bundych (19) 15:15 Świat według Bundych (20) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Chirurdzy (41) 17:30 I kto tu rządzi: Sprawa Batyckich (32) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (710) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1104) 20:00 I kto tu rządzi: Bratnia pomoc (36) 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Naczynia połączone (289) 21:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Wpadka 1:40 Miasto zwycięzców 2:40 Zakazana kamera thumb|left 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Telesklep 6:20 Hej-nał Show 7:25 Fabryka gry 8:00 Na Wspólnej (972) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Program rozrywkowy 12:05 Sąd rodzinny 13:05 Milionerzy 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 14:45 Detektywi 15:15 Na powierzchni (6/15) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 20:55 Na Wspólnej (973) 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 23:10 Constantine 1:35 Wrzuć na luz 2:35 Telesklep 3:00 Uwaga! 3:20 Nic straconego thumb|left 5:30 Big Brother 5 - extra 5:55 Dekoratornia 6:20 Pogromcy hitów 6:45 Muzyczne listy 7:50 TV Market 8:25 Kasa na bank 9:25 Zbuntowani (142) 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 10:55 mała Czarna 11:55 Big Brother 5 12:55 Happy Hour 13:55 VIP 14:30 Wygraj fortunę 15:30 Sidła miłości (41) 16:30 Zbuntowani (143) 17:30 mała Czarna 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 19:00 Happy Hour 20:00 Big Brother 5 - nominacje 21:00 Za ciosem 23:00 Big Brother 5 - extra 23:30 Happy Hour 0:30 Jerycho (16) 1:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 2:05 Big Brother 5 - nominacje 3:05 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 3:30 Big Brother 5 - extra 3:55 Muzyczne listy thumb|left|101px 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (2) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Spotkanie na Atlantyku 15:00 Burza uczuć (58/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (137) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (18) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (67) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (68) 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (5/23) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (67) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Spotkanie na Atlantyku 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (11) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (84) 9:25 Magda M. (7) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (4) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (44) 14:25 Magda M. (8) 15:30 Życie na fali (12) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (85) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (5) 18:35 Domowy front (7) 19:05 Przyjaciele (10) 19:35 Joey (21) 20:05 Opętanie 22:05 Agent przyszłości (2) 23:05 You can dance - kulisy 23:40 Zapasy z Hemingwayem 2:00 Wróżki 3:05 Laski na czacie thumb|left|100px 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Raduńska (59) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (697) 8:45 Samo życie (1070) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Cień leśnej góry (128) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zamianka (158) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Ja już się nie boję (33) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dar (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ożenek (60) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (698) 21:30 Samo życie (1071) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Krwawa niedziela (59) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Andropauza (159) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Dom aukcyjny (8) 0:15 Daleko od noszy: Główna nagroda (129) 0:40 Drogówka 1:05 Samo życie (1071) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ożenek (60) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (698) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Andropauza (159) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Główna nagroda (129) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Krwawa niedziela (59) thumb|left|100px 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (27/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (28/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (143/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (20/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (14/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (125/178) 13:50 Stellina (144/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (46/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (15/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (126/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (47/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (21/40) 20:00 Ucięte głowy 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (11/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (15/16) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (15-ost.) 0:10 Nieposkromiona żądza 2:30 Rybia nocka thumb|left|101px 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (2) 8:00 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 10:25 Łapu-capu 11:00 Nocny gość 12:45 Przeczucie 14:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 14:55 Something New 16:40 Łóżko Wierszynina 18:10 Szkoła dla drani 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (3) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Cannes 2008 - ceremonia otwarcia festiwalu 21:35 Premiera: 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 23:10 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (23) 23:45 Premiera. SuperDeser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu 0:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 8:30 Kaktus 10:10 Kilerów 2-óch 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (2) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Ostatni po Bogu 14:30 Holiday 16:45 Dobry agent 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Siła miodu - pszczoła japońska (12/13) 20:00 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 21:45 Królowa 23:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 0:55 Zakończenie programu Plik:Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 5:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver 6:00 Wakacje w domu 7:40 Tak daleko, tak blisko 9:40 Przełomowy czwartek 11:25 Słoniowe opowieści 13:00 Poławiacz pereł 14:35 Parszywe dranie 16:25 Chłopiec za burtą 18:25 Babka z zakalcem 20:00 Premiera: Moje pierwsze getto 21:15 Supernova 22:45 Drzwi do nieba 1:05 Johnny skazaniec 2:35 Niewinni thumb|left|99px 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały cud 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (72) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Flyboys" 7:00 Łowca krokodyli: Grzechotniki z Arizony 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Na złowrogim terenie 8:30 Małpi biznes (5) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ebby - niewidomy kangur 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Flyboys" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Grzechotniki z Arizony 13:00 Ludojady: Lwy 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Delfin - rodzinne losy 14:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl 15:00 Małpy małej Saki 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (60) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Brudna robota 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zwycięstwo ducha 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: W obliczu strachu 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Misja 19:30 Małpi biznes (6) 20:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (73) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Narodziny gwiazdy 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Misja 1:30 Małpi biznes (6) 2:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca thumb|left|99px 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Co przyniesie jutro - film dokumentalny 08:30 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Policyjne pościgi - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Karty chorobowe - film dokumentalny 13:10 Karty chorobowe - film dokumentalny 13:35 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Policyjne pościgi - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Katastrofy stulecia - program dokumentalny 16:10 Karty chorobowe - film dokumentalny 16:35 Karty chorobowe - film dokumentalny 17:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Życie ponad wszystko - film dokumentalny 20:00 Okiem detektywa - felieton 20:30 Okiem detektywa - felieton 21:00 Interwencje - film dokumentalny 22:00 Władza, przywileje i sprawiedliwość - film dokumentalny 23:00 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Interwencje - film dokumentalny 02:30 Władza, przywileje i sprawiedliwość - film dokumentalny 03:20 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Katastrofy stulecia - program dokumentalny thumb|left|99px 06:35 Bia (41) - bajka dla dzieci 06:55 Księga dżungli (2/52) - bajka dla dzieci 07:20 Prawo do narodzin (22/190) - telenowela, Meksyk 1981 08:00 Top shop 19:00 Gigi (32/65) - bajka dla dzieci 19:30 Celeste (102/172) - telenowela, Argentyna 1991 20:20 Lub czasopisma - rozrywka 20:35 Niesamowita podróż - film sf, USA 1966 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - erotyka 23:00 Amatorki - erotyka 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - erotyka 23:35 Nocne perwersje - erotyka 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - erotyka 23:50 Amore TV - erotyka 00:00 Amatorki - erotyka 00:10 Valentina zaprasza - erotyka 00:30 Mandarino - erotyka 00:45 Reflex - erotyka tylko dla dorosłych 00:55 Zaniedbywana Mężatka - erotyka 01:00 Sexy galaxy - erotyka 01:10 News - erotyka tylko dla dorosłych 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - erotyka 01:25 Polskie foki - erotyka tylko dla dorosłych 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - erotyka 02:00 Anonse - erotyka 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - erotyka 03:00 Amatorki - erotyka 03:20 Eurocast - erotyka thumb|left|99px 05:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 08:15 Świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Mocna jazda 10:30 Motokibic.tv 11:00 Godzina sportu w TMT - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:00 Warszawski szlak atrakcji 15:30 Z notatnika podróżnika 16:00 Eskapady TMT: Dalekie podróże 17:00 Kuchnia smaku 17:30 Świat fitnessu 18:30 Rapa 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 W telesieci 22:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Nocne klipy - rozrywka 00:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT - rozrywka 01:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych - film animowany, Polska 2008 (od 16) 02:00 Telezakupy 03:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision - program muzyczny thumb|left|99px 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV Kofeina - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Music non stop - program muzyczny 10:00 True Life - program dokumentalny 13:00 Audiomix - program muzyczny 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - program muzyczny 15:00 MTV Player - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 15:30 Pimp My Room - rozrywka 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 16:30 Exposed - rozrywka 17:00 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 17:30 Penetratorzy - rozrywka 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - rozrywka 18:30 MTV w domu u... - rozrywka 19:00 Efekt Eks - rozrywka 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2007 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - rozrywka 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - program dokumentalny 22:30 South Park - serial animowany 23:00 Celebrity Death Match - rozrywka 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Don't kill the Music - program muzyczny thumb|left|99px 06:00 Espresso - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Pop lista - program muzyczny 10:00 Misja "Moda" - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Pop lista - program muzyczny 17:00 Best of charts - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 18:30 New Look 19:00 Music for the Masses - muzyka. dokument 20:00 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 All Access - muzyka. dokument 21:30 Dom Runa - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny thumb|left|99px 06:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - program muzyczny 09:30 O Co Kaman Short - magazyn muzyczny 09:40 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 10:30 Kochlik - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - program muzyczny 11:30 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 12:40 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Kochlik - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Zwierzak - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 O Co Kaman - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VivaSpot - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Net Charts - magazyn muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 18:00 Girls Charts - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 Kochlik - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Personality - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - program muzyczny 21:30 O Co Kaman Short - magazyn muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Streetcharts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 23:00 Nightrider - program muzyczny thumb|left|99px 06:00 Ojciec Coraje (157) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust (67) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty (70) - telenowela, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika (89) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Pokraka (79) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust (67) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Perła (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 14:00 Klon (7) - telenowela, Brazylia 2001 15:00 Pokraka (80) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty (71) - telenowela, Chile 2007 17:00 Córka ogrodnika (90) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 18:00 Kochankowie (8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000 19:00 Perła (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20:00 Żona dla taty (71) - telenowela, Chile 2007 21:00 Klon (8) - telenowela, Brazylia 2001 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (19) - telenowela, Chile 2004 23:00 Niewierni (5) - telenowela, Argentyna 2003 00:00 Pokraka (80) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika (90) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 01:55 Klon (8) - telenowela, Brazylia 2001 02:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia (19) - telenowela, Chile 2004 03:30 Niewierni (5) - telenowela, Argentyna 2003 04:20 Ojciec Coraje (157) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 thumb|left|99px 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Dzień na żywo: Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program publicystyczny 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 00:00 Powtórki: Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Progr@m 01:00 Dzień po dniu 01:40 Bilans dnia 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program publicystyczny 03:20 Supermeteo 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Progr@m 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 05:20 Supermeteo thumb|left|99px 06:00 Mama na pełny etat (6) 06:30 Wesele od kuchni (11) 07:00 Alternatywne style życia (26) - medycyna alternatywna 07:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 08:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (13) - fitness 09:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (14) - fitness 10:00 Modny świat (755) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (40) 11:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (13) - real tv 11:30 Bazar (2) 12:00 Porządek musi być (14) - rozrywka 12:30 Porządek musi być (15) - rozrywka 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (21) 14:30 Poradnik Tany Byron (20) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (4) - fitness 16:00 Bazar (2) 16:30 Panna młoda księżniczka czy potwór (5) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (11) 18:00 Poradnik Tany Byron (20) 19:00 Porządek musi być (14) - rozrywka 19:30 Porządek musi być (15) - rozrywka 20:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (13) - real tv 20:30 Klinika snu (1) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (21) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (140) - talk show 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (134) - talk show 00:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (78) 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (140) - talk show 02:00 E-miłość (32) 02:30 Mama Gena (7) - rozrywka 03:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (134) - talk show 04:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (78) 05:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 05:30 Alternatywne style życia (26) - medycyna alternatywna thumb|left|99px 06:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (13) - sporty ekstremalne 06:30 High Octane 2006 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Gen:/ / ex (8) - sporty ekstremalne 07:30 10 Count (4) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Wicked Wheels (3) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 IFMXF 2007 (5) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 A.S.T. Dew Tour 2007 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 Odyssey (6) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 The Reality of Speed (14) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (10) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 A.S.T. Dew Tour 2007 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (13) - sporty ekstremalne 13:30 High Octane 2006 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Odyssey (6) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Road Fools (2) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Gen:/ / ex (8) - sporty ekstremalne 16:30 10 Count (4) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Wicked Wheels (3) - sporty ekstremalne 17:30 IFMXF 2007 (5) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Wwe Raw (776) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 The Reality of Speed (14) - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (10) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Odyssey (6) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 A.S.T. Dew Tour 2007 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 The Ultimate Fighting Championship (9) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Gen:/ / ex (8) - sporty ekstremalne 23:30 10 Count (4) - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 Wicked Wheels (3) - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 IFMXF 2007 (5) - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 The Ultimate Fighting Championship (9) - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 02:30 Odyssey (6) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (13) - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 High Octane 2006 (13) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 The Reality of Speed (14) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (10) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Road Fools (2) - sporty ekstremalne Hallmark Channel 6:00 Ku światłości 8:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Powód do paniki (5) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Pojednanie sióstr (9) 12:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Pojednanie sióstr (9) 15:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Róże i prawda (6) 18:00 Kobieta muszkieter (2-ost.) 20:00 Dzikie serca (6) 21:00 Poszukiwany: Pilot (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Własne wady (14) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Na rozstajach (7) 0:00 Poszukiwany: Pilot (1) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Własne wady (14) 2:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 4:00 Ku światłości Ale Kino! 8:00 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą 9:45 Hogo-fogo Homolka 11:10 Tablice 12:45 Wrony 14:00 Sławni i bogaci: Mickey Rourke 14:35 Krwawy księżyc 16:15 Buena Vida Delivery 18:00 ostatni seans: Hamlet 20:00 Święto przebiśniegu 21:35 Naiwniacy 23:35 Koma 1:10 Księżniczka z Nebraski 2:30 Lepsze niż seks 3:50 Zakończenie programu AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (19) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (2) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (19) 9:00 Szczury wodne (9) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (7) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (2) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (19) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (9) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (7) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (19) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (3) 17:00 Szczury wodne (10) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (20) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (8) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (20) 21:00 Dr House 2 (17) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (19) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Puls miasta 2 (4) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (5) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (20) 2:00 Dr House 2 (17) 3:00 Puls miasta 2 (4) 4:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (5) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (13) 6:55 Allo, Allo (1) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (1) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (3) 15:55 Jonathan Creek (2) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Biuro (5) 20:20 Biuro (6) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 23:00 Biuro (5) 23:40 Biuro (6) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (3) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (1) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (2) 2:40 Doktor Who (13) 3:35 Życie na Marsie (1) 4:30 Życie na Marsie (2) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (16) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 8:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 8:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 8:55 Mary, królowa sklepów (4) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (20) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (16) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (11) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (23) 12:05 10 lat mniej (18) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (20) 14:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 15:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (12) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 18:00 Ale dom! (8) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 21:00 Ale dom! (8) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (17) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (12) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 0:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 1:25 10 lat mniej (18) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (17) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (12) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 15:30 Nie przegap 15:40 Łapu-capu 15:50 1 na 1: Rafał Boguski 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 21:20 Żużel: Grand Prix Europy 1:15 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (4) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 9:00 Superjazda: Baja 1000 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy (1) 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Strażnik więzienny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków 17:00 Producenci motocykli: El Pitts kontra Harold Pontarelli 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 22:00 Brudna robota: Łowca dzikich gęsi 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Zasadzka w Hawidży 0:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Indonezja 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Mordercze zamiary 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (6) 3:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 4:00 Brudna robota: Łowca dzikich gęsi 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 8:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Wojna wyszukiwarek 9:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież klejnotów z muzeum w Nowym Jorku 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Okręt podwodny Seawolf 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 14:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Wojna wyszukiwarek 15:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież klejnotów z muzeum w Nowym Jorku 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Okręt podwodny Seawolf 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 20:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 21:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to działa? (9) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 2:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 3:00 Wyścig na Marsa (3) 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to działa? (9) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (4) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (7) 7:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 8:00 Nasze własne piekło (2) 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 10:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (7) 13:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 14:00 Nasze własne piekło (2) 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 16:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 17:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (7) 19:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 20:00 Nasze własne piekło (2) 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 22:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 23:00 Premiera: Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w rodzinie 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (7) 1:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring 2:00 Nasze własne piekło (2) 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 3:55 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 4:45 Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w rodzinie 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 21:55 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:20 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 23:10 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 23:40 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 10:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 10:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 19:00 Wednesday Selection 19:10 Jeździectwo: Zawody Superligi w La Baule 20:10 Jeździectwo: Zawody w skokach przez przeszkody w Badminton 21:10 Polo: Mistrzostwa Świata w Meksyku 21:40 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 21:45 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour 22:45 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Mediolanie 23:15 Golf: Golf Club 23:20 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:25 Wednesday Selection 23:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton 0:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 8:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 9:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 17:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Kolonii 21:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (3/12) 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (4/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 23:45 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 7:35 Królowie i królowa 10:05 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 11:45 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj 13:15 Cinema, cinema 13:40 Rodzina Steedów 15:30 Krew jak czekolada 17:05 Przystojny szuka żony 18:45 Happy wkręt 20:10 Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 22:20 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 0:20 Po sezonie 2:05 Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 4:20 Zaklęte serca HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (5) 7:00 Pies, który czynił cuda 8:25 Super tata 9:55 Wytańczyć marzenia 11:50 Głowa do góry 13:25 Pod jednym dachem 3 (6) 14:30 Nastolatki 16:15 Jak usidlić faceta 17:55 Nieudacznik 19:25 Syriana 21:30 Lucky Louie (10) 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Jimmy Rosenberg - ojciec, syn i talent 22:55 Yasmin 0:20 Summer G 1:55 E=mc2 3:30 V 2007 4:30 Yasmin HBO Comedy 10:00 Twoje, moje i nasze 11:25 Na planie 11:50 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 13:20 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 14:50 Twoje, moje i nasze 16:15 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 17:45 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 19:15 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 4 (6) 20:30 Irlandzki numer 22:05 Amatorzy w konopiach 23:45 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 1:20 Życie seksualne Ziemian 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hania 7:35 Seans. Portrety 7:40 Seans. Portrety: Papa Stamm 8:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Próba ognia i wody 10:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sprzedawca chleba 10:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pan Szperlik 10:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Impresje według Conrada 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1905 (6/8) 12:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie będę cię kochać 14:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powroty 14:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 16:20 Młode kadry 16:25 Młode kadry: Jadę do Ciebie, Agnieszko 16:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hania 18:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Wezwanie 21:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Hamleś 21:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Puste ręce 22:30 Seans. Portrety 22:35 Seans. Portrety: Papa Stamm 23:35 KinOFFteka - Kino Matwiejczyka 23:38 KinOFFteka - Kino Matwiejczyka: Ugór 1:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie będę cię kochać 3:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powroty 3:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Niech tam zostanie 3:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 4:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 6 5:55 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Gustav Mahler: II symfonia c-moll 11:35 Johannes Brahms: II symfonia D-dur op. 73 12:20 Johannes Brahms: I symfonia c-moll op. 68 13:20 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: Preludium i fuga e-moll op. 35 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Jan Sebastian Bach: 'Pasja wg św. Mateusza' 19:50 Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es dur op. 12 nr 3 20:30 The Edsel Show: Wieczór specjalny z Frankiem Sinatrą 21:25 Wieczór specjalny z Frankiem Sinatrą 22:20 Frank Sinatra Show 23:20 Frank Sinatra Show 0:15 Około północy: W hołdzie dla Cheta Bakera: na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:35 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Katia Guerreim pomiędzy dwiema rękami fado 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Abigoba Sextet na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:05 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (10) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (23) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (79) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (22) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (74) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (46) 8:00 Noddy (4) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (54) 8:15 Blanka (20) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (31) 8:30 Pingu 6 (18) 8:40 SamSam (17) 8:50 Rumcajs (38) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (30) 9:05 Strażak Sam (11) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20) 9:45 Bracia koala (57) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (19) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 11:00 Noddy (3) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (53) 11:15 Blanka (19) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (30) 11:30 Pingu 6 (17) 11:40 SamSam (16) 11:50 Rumcajs (37) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (1) 12:25 Śniegusie (37) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (51) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (14) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (9) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (22) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (78) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (21) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (73) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (45) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (29) 16:05 Strażak Sam (10) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (19) 16:45 Bracia koala (56) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (18) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (2) 18:25 Śniegusie (38) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (52) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (15) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 20:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (7) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Norwegia 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 9:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 11:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska 14:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (22) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (2) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Telepatia 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Salomona 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Rajd na Dieppe 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 22:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 1:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Salomona 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Rajd na Dieppe 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 4:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Bój o Atlantyk (2/6) 7:40 Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 8:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 8:35 Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 9:05 Targowiska świata: Sao Cristóvao (5/6) 9:35 Targowiska świata: Hötorgshallen (6-ost.) 10:05 Polowanie na Indian 11:05 Prawa życia: Roy (3/6) 11:35 Poza szlakiem: Sarawak (7/25) 12:05 Miejsca w pamięci: Bibracte (5/13) 13:00 Targi i bazary: Madera (1/6) 13:35 Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) 14:10 Depardieu - życie na wysokich obrotach 15:05 Bunt i wieczność. Arthur Rimbaud 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Brazylia (6/18) 16:50 Targowiska świata: Bangkok (4/6) 17:25 Klasyczne albumy. Frank Zappa 18:20 Ostatni żydowscy powstańcy 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Kenia (8/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Grand Teton (6/13) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Ojcowie z probówki 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Gdy bocian nie przylatuje 22:40 Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) 23:15 Zabić własne dziecko 0:10 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Mordercza grypa (1/4) 1:05 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Wirus Ebola (2/4) 2:00 Dziedzictwo Majów: Meksyk (1/2) 2:40 Akademia Pana Piotra: Pierwsza pomoc w nagłych wypadkach/Życie pozagrobowe w wierzeniach starożytnego Egiptu (4/5) Polsat Sport 7:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 7:30 Trans World Sport 8:30 Euro 2008 (5) 9:00 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 9:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 11:50 Żużel: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 16:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:50 Piłka nożna kobiet: Ekstraliga 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 19:00 Euro 2008 (1) 19:40 Euro 2008 (2) 20:20 Clip 20:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 22:50 Euro 2008 (3) 23:30 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 0:10 Trans World Sport 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 3:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:00 Zabierz mnie na mecz 8:35 Weekend w hotelu Waldorf 10:40 Moby Dick 12:40 Aleksander Wielki 15:00 Na przepustce 17:15 Elvis: Taki właśnie był 19:00 Moby Dick 21:00 Aleksander Wielki 23:20 Krwawy Mesjasz 1:05 Zmierzch tytanów 3:00 Krwawy Mesjasz 4:40 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 5:30 30 sekund nad Tokio ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Powtórka z wojny o niepodległość (6) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Bestia/Solar (74) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szemrane wakacje (48) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Happy few (37) 7:30 Aparatka: Być powierzchowną (34) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: W ostatniej chwili (19) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 8:55 Kod Lyoko 4: Pieskie popołudnie (15) 9:20 6 w pracy 5 (1) 9:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:10 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy (7) 10:35 Pinky i Mózg: Teleportacja (75) 11:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne święta (49) 11:10 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 11:40 Planeta rocka: Massive Attack (24) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 W pułapce czasu (14) 12:55 Świat Raven: Kompletnie stuknięta (4) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 13:45 Zoey 101: Współlokatorki (2) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wesela, imprezy, cokolwiek (86) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (3) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (9) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Teleturniej (23) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (19) 17:00 Świat Raven: Na starym dębie (5) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Dobry i zły (16) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (2) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (15) 18:50 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka: Słodka niedola (8) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nowe wybory (87) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (45) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Penumbra: Black Plague 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (44) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Sussex 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Sussex 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Hackney 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Singapur 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Hiszpania 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Nastoletnie aniołki 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (5) 11:30 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (3) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (6) 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Monarchia (2/6) 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:10 Czas na herbatę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Motocyklicznie 8:30 Do celu 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Poland Trophy 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Kulisy Grand Prix 18:45 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 19:15 De Lux 2 19:30 Auto-Sport 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Jak to ruszyć? 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Światło na twojej twarzy 9:35 Powinowactwa z wyboru 11:20 The Angelic Conversation 12:50 Urzędowanie 14:35 Naoczny świadek 16:20 Koniec nauki 17:55 Australia 20:00 Hotel Ameryka 21:45 Literatura na małym ekranie: Volpone albo lis 23:25 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia (3/7) 1:05 We władzy ojca 3:00 Dzikie trzciny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 00:50 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 01:40 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:30 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 03:20 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:10 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 04:55 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2002 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada/USA 2003 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2005 16:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada/USA 2003 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2005 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2005 04:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 07:25 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 09:35 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 11:15 Zakochać się - melodramat reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 13:00 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 15:00 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 16:45 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 18:15 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 20:00 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 22:10 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 00:00 Heroina - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Adriana Ozores, Javier Pereira, Carlos Blanco, María Bouzas Hiszpania 2005 01:45 Uciekinier - film SF reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jesse Ventura, Jim Brown USA 1987 03:25 Twoja na zawsze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Manuel Lombardero, wyk. Miquel Bordoy, Albert Grabuleda Capdevila, Raynald Colom, José Coronado Hiszpania 2007 05:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy ze środy na czwartek) Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 225 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 211 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 212 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 210 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 211 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 108 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 312 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 313 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Oczytana - serial odc. 208 USA 2005 10:05 Oczytana - serial odc. 209 USA 2005 10:30 Oczytana - serial odc. 210 USA 2005 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 312 USA 2001 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 213 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 214 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 304 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 305 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 201 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 212 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 213 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 314 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 315 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 301 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 215 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 216 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 218 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 313 USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 111 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 211 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 606 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 610 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 207 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 304 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 912 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Miasteczko South Park - serial animowany odc. 402 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 00:35 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 305 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 01:50 Trafiony - zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 402 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 108 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 314 i 115 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 5 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 24, Koniec mitu USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Jedenasta godzina Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Druga szansa reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przypadkowe spotkanie USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Doprowadzasz mnie do szału reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 6 14:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 7, Avril Lavigne 15:25 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Brakujące części reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Opuszczone reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Kompromis USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Najprawdopodobniej reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 6, Prawdziwy McCoy USA 2003 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 6, Rozgrywka USA 2007 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 7 23:50 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 2, Dobre życie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 00:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:30 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Radioaktywne zwłoki reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, Reese Witherspoon Travel Channel 06:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 07:00 Wspaniałe wyprawy - turystyka 07:30 Spragniony podróżnik - turystyka 08:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - turystyka 08:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów - turystyka 09:00 Żyłka podróżnicza - turystyka 09:30 Caprice i jej podróże - turystyka 10:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - turystyka 10:30 Travel 2008 - turystyka 11:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 12:00 Poszukiwacze przygód - turystyka 12:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża - turystyka 13:00 Odległe lądy - turystyka 13:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków - turystyka 14:00 Pocztówki z raju - turystyka 14:30 Podróże marzeń - turystyka 15:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 16:00 Podróżnik - turystyka 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż - turystyka 17:00 Żyłka podróżnicza - turystyka 17:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków - turystyka 18:00 Smaki Hiszpanii - turystyka 18:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - turystyka 19:00 Podróż w świat wina Hiszpania i Portugalia - turystyka 19:30 Żyłka podróżnicza - turystyka 20:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako - turystyka 20:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako - turystyka 21:00 Droga nr 66 - turystyka 21:30 Travel 2008 - turystyka 22:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 23:00 Wspaniałe wyprawy - turystyka 23:30 Spragniony podróżnik - turystyka 00:00 Kuchnie świata - turystyka 01:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 02:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 03:00 Travel 2008 - turystyka 03:30 Odległe lądy - turystyka 04:00 Hollywood i wina - turystyka 04:30 Luksusowe podróże najlepsze programy - turystyka 05:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów - turystyka 05:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów - turystyka MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 06:15 Supermassive Rockstars - rock + pop 07:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 08:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 08:15 MTV TWO Quality Control - rock + pop 09:00 MySpace Chart - rock + pop 10:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 10:15 Supermassive Rockstars - rock + pop 11:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 11:15 MTV TWO Quality Control - rock + pop 12:00 The Rock Top 10 - rock + pop 13:00 The Lost Art Of Good Music - rock + pop 14:00 The Zutons: Top 5 - rock + pop 14:30 Top 5: Bands You Must See Live - rock + pop 15:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 15:15 Supermassive Rockstars - rock + pop 16:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 16:15 MTV TWO Quality Control - rock + pop 16:30 MTV TWO Loves My Chemical... - rock + pop 17:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 18:00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems - rock + pop 19:00 MySpace Chart - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 MTV TWO Quality Control - rock + pop 20:30 Fratellis At Rock AM Ring - rock + pop 21:00 One Night Only Takeover - rock + pop 22:00 Human Giant - rock + pop 22:30 Human Giant - rock + pop 23:00 Andy Milonakis - entertainment 23:30 Andy Milonakis - entertainment 00:00 The Riot With Jimmy Eat... - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO Quality Control - rock + pop ČT 1 05:59 Dzień dobry z Czeską Telewizją 08:30 Czarodziejska szkółka - program dla dzieci 09:00 Piorunem w dyrygenta - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1983 09:55 Teatrzyk pod wierzą lub przyjdź i nie chodź sam - rozrywka 10:45 Trzech błaznów w jednym - felieton 11:10 Studio A po trzydziestu latach (7) - rozrywka 12:00 Sprawy 12:30 Sama w domu 13:30 Być w formie z ČT - fitness 13:40 Czas dla rodziny 14:05 Córki McLeoda 3 (16) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 14:50 Legendy kung-fu 4 (9/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 15:35 Simpsonowie 12 (15/21) - serial animowany 16:00 Tygrys - reportaż 16:15 Straszny smakosz (20/26) - serial animowany 16:45 Czarodziejska szkółka - program dla dzieci 17:15 Od A do Z - quiz 17:40 Czarne owce 17:55 Prognoza pogody 17:57 Minuta z przyrodą - program przyrodniczy 18:00 Popołudniówka 18:15 Pod przykrywką 18:40 Bijące serce Europy: Čtvrtě - felieton 18:45 Wieczorynka - dobranocka 18:55 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 19:00 Wydarzenia 19:25 Wydarzenia regionalne 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 19:55 Sportka a Šance - losowanie 20:00 Robin Hood (19/26) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 20:50 Poczta dla ciebie - rozrywka 21:45 Na tropie 22:10 Według prawa (20/42) - serial obyczajowo-sensacyjny 22:35 Café X - talk show 23:05 Blok muzyczny - program muzyczny 23:35 Sportka a Šance - losowanie 23:40 Piątka w pomarańczy - rozrywka 00:35 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 00:40 Sabotaż 01:05 Simpsonowie 12 (15/21) - serial animowany 01:30 Moda ekstrawagancja maniera 01:50 Co tydzień wziął - reportaż 02:20 Córki McLeoda 3 (16) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 03:05 Jazzowe kontrasty - program muzyczny 03:50 Regiony ČT24 - reportaż 04:15 W pułapce żelaznej kurtyny (17/40) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Kultura w regionach - magazyn kulturalny ČT 2 06:10 Wiadomości STV 06:30 Popołudniówka 06:45 Wiadomości południowomorawskie 07:00 Raport 07:15 Wydarzenia regionalne 07:25 Wydarzenia regionalne 07:35 Wydarzenia regionalne 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Czeskie tytuły Dana Hábová - film dokumentalny 09:00 Dzień dobry z Moraw i Śląska 11:25 Od A do Z - quiz 11:50 Bijące serce Europy: Cebulica karpacka - felieton 12:00 Dom to zabawa 12:30 Czarne owce 12:50 Karel Buszina - felieton 13:15 Wierzysz sobie? - rozrywka 13:40 Zagadki Toma Wizarda - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 13:55 Nauka to zabawa 3 (11/26) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Macki - program publicystyczny 14:40 Dunkierka: ochrona ekspedycji (2/3) - film dokumentalny 15:45 Pryzmat 16:05 Planeta Wiedza - reportaż 16:30 Videoatlas naszej przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16:40 Jądro 16:45 Potomkowie sławnych ludzi - film dokumentalny 17:15 PORT 17:40 Nie mam pracy - serial dokumentalny 18:05 Historie domów - serial dokumentalny 18:25 Czy mnie zechcecie? 18:40 Wiadomości w czeskim języku migowym 18:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - hokej na lodzie 21:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - hokej na lodzie 00:00 Echo Praskiej wiosny 2008 - festiwal 00:10 Q 00:40 Nie mam pracy - serial dokumentalny 01:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - hokej na lodzie 03:45 Tak upływał czas berlińskiej ulicy - film dokumentalny 04:40 Wyszkowec - program dokumentalny 05:00 Hokusai: wielka fala (8/17) - serial dokumentalny 05:50 W pułapce żelaznej kurtyny (17/40) - serial dokumentalny Nova 05:59 Śniadanie z Novą 08:35 Juana la virgen (30) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2002 09:30 Ciężar tajemnicy - dramat kryminalny, USA 1998 11:40 Ulica (183) - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 2005 12:25 Murder, She Wrote 11 (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13:20 Lenssen & Partners - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2003 13:50 Dwóch i pół 2 (23/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 14:15 Weronika Mars 2 (21/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 15:10 Tajemnice Smallville 6 (9/22) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2006 16:05 Dowody zbrodni 4 (11/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 17:00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 17:35 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar 5 (18/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 18:30 Ulica (897) - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 2008 19:00 Ulica (898) - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 2008 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Bez śladu 6 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 21:00 Dowody zbrodni 5 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2007 21:55 Na własne oczy 22:45 4400 2 (2/13) - serial sf, USA 2005 23:40 Die Rosenheim-Cops 2 (6) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2002 00:30 Novashopping 01:00 Clara la libertine - film erotyczny, Francja 2004 02:30 112 03:00 Figo fago - rozrywka 04:20 Świat według Bundych (214/262) - serial komediowy, USA 1987-1995 04:45 Świat według Bundych (215/262) - serial komediowy, USA 1987-1995 DSF 06:00 Program HSE 06:00 Poker - reportaż 08:00 Bundesliga - aktualności - piłka nożna 09:00 D:SF - teleturniej sportowy 11:00 Teleshopping 11:15 Reklama 11:45 Teleshopping 12:00 Sprawni inaczej 12:30 Reklama 13:00 Teleshopping 13:15 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 13:45 Reklama 14:15 D:SF - teleturniej sportowy 16:00 Tenis - tenis 18:30 Bundesliga - aktualności - piłka nożna 19:45 Kierowca rajdowy - wymarzony zawód (16) - sporty motocyklowe 20:15 Poker - reportaż 21:15 Hokej - hokej na lodzie 00:00 Sport Clips - rozrywka 00:45 Reklama 01:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 01:45 Reklama 02:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 03:00 Reklama 03:30 Sport Clips - rozrywka 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Star4U 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 4fun.hits 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 Samuraj Shamploo - serial animowany 16:30 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 Reggae Rabbits - serial animowany 20:30 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Star4U 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Reggae Rabbits - serial animowany 23:30 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.hits 01:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Julie gotuje: Jajecznica z grzankami z polenty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 08:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Pieczemy indyka... - magazyn kulturalny odc. 16 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 09:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:05 Bosonoga Contessa: As w rękawie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 11:00 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:45 Martha 2: Carmen Electra - talk-show odc. 2 14:30 Julie gotuje: Jajecznica z grzankami z polenty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w lodówce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Składkowe przyjęcie - magazyn kulturalny odc. 17 16:20 Na słodko: Herbata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:45 Julie gotuje: Jajecznica z grzankami z polenty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Frank Bordoni i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 17:55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:25 Jamie w domu: Kapusta i reszta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Jajecznica z grzankami z polenty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 53 19:05 Martha 2: Cynthia Nixon i Doug Savant - talk-show odc. 88 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 5 20:45 Przepis na sukces: Specjalność: ciasteczka - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 21:10 Jamie w domu: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 21:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Indyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Hereford - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 00:00 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 00:30 Na słodko: Borówka amerykańska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:30 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w lodówce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:15 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 4 04:35 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 05:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w lodówce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 BBC CBeebies 06:00 Teletubisie odc.: 23 06:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 1 06:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 25 06:45 Małe roboty odc.: 25 06:55 Smyki odc.: 7 07:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 13 07:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 22 07:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 10 07:55 Świat Todda odc.: 10 08:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 1 08:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 11 08:45 Smyki odc.: 12 09:05 Boogie Beebies 09:20 Supercyfry 09:35 Binka odc.: 12 09:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 10:00 Teletubisie odc.: 22 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 13 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 24 10:45 Małe roboty odc.: 24 10:55 Smyki odc.: 6 11:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 12 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 21 11:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 9 11:55 Świat Todda odc.: 9 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 13 12:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 20 12:45 Smyki odc.: 11 13:05 Boogie Beebies 13:20 Supercyfry 13:35 Binka odc.: 11 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 14:00 Teletubisie odc.: 23 14:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 1 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 25 14:45 Małe roboty odc.: 25 14:55 Smyki odc.: 7 15:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 13 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 22 15:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 10 15:55 Świat Todda odc.: 10 16:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 1 16:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 11 16:45 Smyki odc.: 12 17:05 Boogie Beebies 17:20 Supercyfry 17:35 Binka odc.: 12 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 18:00 Teletubisie odc.: 22 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 13 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 24 18:45 Małe roboty odc.: 24 18:55 Smyki odc.: 6 19:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 12 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 21 19:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 9 19:55 Świat Todda odc.: 9 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota odc.: 13 20:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 20 20:45 Smyki odc.: 11 21:05 Boogie Beebies 21:20 Supercyfry 21:35 Binka odc.: 11 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 22:00 Teletubisie odc.: 23 22:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 1 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 25 22:45 Małe roboty odc.: 25 22:55 Smyki odc.: 7 23:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 13 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 22 23:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 10 23:55 Świat Todda odc.: 10 00:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 1 00:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 11 00:45 Smyki odc.: 12 01:05 Boogie Beebies 01:20 Supercyfry 01:35 Binka odc.: 12 01:40 Błyśnij-błyskula 02:00 Teletubisie odc.: 23 02:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama odc.: 1 02:30 Roly Mo zaprasza odc.: 25 02:45 Małe roboty odc.: 25 02:55 Smyki odc.: 6 03:15 Charlie i Lola odc.: 13 03:30 Zawiadowca Ernie odc.: 22 03:45 Bill i Ben odc.: 10 03:55 Świat Todda odc.: 10 04:10 Przygody Spota odc.: 1 04:15 Dobranocny ogród odc.: 11 04:45 Smyki odc.: 12 05:05 Boogie Beebies 05:20 Supercyfry 05:35 Binka odc.: 12 05:40 Błyśnij-błyskula Boomerang 06:00 Tom i Jerry 06:30 Zwariowane melodie 07:00 Miś Yogi 07:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 07:55 Droopy i Dripple 08:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:45 Figle z Flintstonami 09:10 Rodzina Addamsów 09:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Zwariowane melodie 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Popeye 14:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Strażnicy czasu 16:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 17:05 Hrabia Kaczula 17:30 Szopy 17:55 Maska 18:20 Kocia ferajna 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tom i Jerry 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 00:10 Josie i Kociaki 00:35 Pies Huckleberry 01:00 Snag 01:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 01:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 02:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 02:40 Goryl Magilla 03:05 Lew Lippy 03:30 Pixie i Dixie 03:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 04:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 04:35 Droopy i Dripple 05:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 05:20 Atomrówek 05:45 Popeye BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 4 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Ludzka twarz odc.: 3 08:20 Faszyzm i piłka nożna odc.: 1 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Egipt odc.: 3/6 The Pharaoh & The Showman 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 1 Opowieść o życiu 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 3 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 4 13:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 4 14:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 3 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Egipt odc.: 3/6 The Pharaoh & The Showman 17:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 5 18:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 4 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 3 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 4 20:00 Planety odc.: 3 21:00 Top Gear 10 22:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 4 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Planety odc.: 3 00:55 Top Gear 10 01:50 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 5 02:45 Ciało człowieka odc.: 1 Opowieść o życiu 03:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 3 04:10 Top Gear 2004 2 05:05 Egipt odc.: 3/6 The Pharaoh & The Showman left|thumb|90x90px 06:05Anima Good News 06:10Teleilm Io sto con lei 06:30Tg1 -CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina -Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Tg Parlamento -Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 08:20Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 09:35Linea Verde Meteo 10:40Dieci minuti di... Programmi dell'Accesso 10:50Appuntamento al cinema 11:00Occhio alla spesa 11:25Che tempo fa 11:30Tg1 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Festa Italiana Storie 14:45Fiction Incantesimo 101^ Visione 15:50Festa italiana 16:15La vita in diretta 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 18:50Alta Tensione 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari tuoi 21:10Fiction Medicina Generale 1^ Visione 23:10Tg1 23:15Porta a Porta 00:50Tg1 Notte -Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 01:25Appuntamento al cinema 01:30Sottovoce 02:00RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 02:35RAINOTTE -SuperStar 03:05FILM Ultimo minuto 04:40FILM TV Due assi per un turbo left|thumb|102x102px 06:10Rainotte Cultura Arte 06:20Il mondo dei coralli 06:45Tg2 Salute 06:55Quasi le sette 07:00Random -Little Einsteins 07:20Martin Matin 07:45Leonardo 07:55SamSam il cosmoeroe 08:05L'Albero Azzurro 08:25Higglytown Heroes Quattro piccoli eroi 08:45Baby Felix and friends 08:55I Lunnis 09:10Jungo 09:45RaiEdu In Italia -Meteo2 10:00Tg2punto.it 11:00Piazza Grande 13:00Tg2 13:30Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50Tg2 Salute 14:00L'Italia sul 2 15:50Ricomincio da qui 17:20X FACTOR -Meteo2 18:05Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10Tg Sport 18:30Tg 2 19:00TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 19:50X FACTOR 20:30Tg2 21:05Scommettiamo che...? 23:05Tg2 -Tg2 Punto Di Vista 23:20RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 00:25Magazine sul due 00:55Tg Parlamento 01:05X FACTOR 01:35Reparto Corse 02:05Almanacco 02:10Meteo2 02:15Appuntamento al cinema 02:25RAINOTTE -Tg2 Costume E Società 02:40TELEFILM La stagione dei delitti 03:10Trasgressioni 03:50Gli Antennati 04:10Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Percezione 05:45Tg2 Costume E Società 05:45Euronews left|thumb|106x106px 06:30Il caffè -Italia, Istruzioni per l'uso 08:05RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 09:05Verba volant 09:15Cominciamo Bene Prima 10:05Cominciamo bene 10:55Cominciamo bene Indice di gradimento 12:00Tg3 Sport Notizie -Meteo3 12:25Ciclismo 91* Giro d'Italia. Si gira 12:45Le storie Diario italiano 13:10TELEFILM Wind at my Back 14:00Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Tg3 -Meteo3 14:50Tgr Leonardo 14:55Tgr Neapolis 15:00Tg3 Flash L.i.s. 15:0591°Giro d'Italia 5^ tappa: Belvedere Marittimo Contursi Terme -Giro diretta -Giro all'arrivo -Processo alla tappa 18:10Cose dell'altro Geo 18:15Meteo3 18:20Geo & Geo 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 20:00Tg Sport 20:0591° Giro D'italia 20:20Blob 20:30Fiction Un posto al sole 21:05Fiction La nuova Squadra 22:55Tg3 23:00Tg Regione 23:10Tg3 Primo Piano 23:30TELEFILM 3 Libbre 1^ Visione 00:05Tg3 -Tg3 Night News -Meteo3 00:1591* Giro d'Italia .Giro notte 00:45RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 01:45Appuntamento al cinema 01:55Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:00RAINOTTE thumb|left|100px 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 07:58 BORSA E MONETE 08:00 TG 5 - MATTINA 08:50 MATTINO CINQUE 10:00 TG5 10:05 MATTINO CINQUE 11:00 FORUM 13:00 TG 5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 BEAUTIFUL -- 5153 14:10 CENTOVETRINE -- 1679 14:45 UOMINI E DONNE 16:15 L'ALBUM DI AMICI 16:56 TG5 MINUTI 17:01 CICLO: TANTE STORIE -- DUE VALIGIE PER UN AMORE - 1 TEMPO 17:35 TGCOM 17:36 METEO 5 17:37 CICLO: TANTE STORIE -- DUE VALIGIE PER UN AMORE - 2 TEMPO 18:50 50 - 50 20:00 TG 5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA PERSISTENZA 21:10 I LICEALI - 1a puntata -- BENVENUTI NELLA CAPITALE 23:20 MATRIX 01:20 TG 5 - NOTTE 01:50 METEO 5 01:51 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:21 MEDIASHOPPING 02:33 L'ALBUM DI AMICI 03:15 MEDIASHOPPING 03:27 TRE NIPOTI E UN MAGGIORDOMO -- UN PARCO TUTTO NOSTRO 04:01 TG 5 04:30 METEO 5 04:31 HIGHLANDER -- I SENTIMENTI PERDUTI 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 thumb|left|100px 06:05 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- CAMPANE NUZIALI 06:30 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:35 DENNI -- TROPPI CAMBIAMNTI 07:05 IL MONDO DI BENJAMIN BEAR -- UNA CASA PER RAYMOND 07:20 ANNA DAI CAPELLI ROSSI -- RECITA DI NATALE 07:50 BELLE E SEBASTIEN -- GIORNI INDIMENTICABILI 08:15 DORAEMON -- IL PASSAGGIO SEGRETO 08:30 I FLINSTONES -- MACABRI VICINI 09:05 HAPPY DAYS -- BROADWAY NON E' QUI 10:00 DHARMA & GREG -- LA DEA DEL BILIARDO 10:30 HOPE&FAITH -- LA PALLA FIRMATA 10:55 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 11:00 A CASA CON I TUOI -- NEW YORK ADDIO 11:25 WILL & GRACE -- POKER? LEI NEANCHE MI PIACE/ VECCHIO PIANO 12:15 SECONDO VOI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:59 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT 13:35 MOTOGP - QUIZ 13:40 WHAT'S MY DESTINY DRAGON BALL -- COMINCIA LA BATTAGLIA FINALE 14:05 NARUTO -- IL GIORNO PIU' LUNGO DI KIBA 14:30 I SIMPSON -- MIA MADRE LA FUGGIASCA 15:00 O.C. -- TRA DUE FUOCHI 15:55 H2O -- BRUTTO TEMPO 16:25 ZOEY 101 -- FAVORI A CATENA 16:50 LIZZIE MC GUIRE -- RE GNOMO: LA CONQUISTA 17:15 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SIRENE -- IL GIARDINO DI SEIRA 17:30 SUGAR SUGAR -- LA NASCITA DI EXTRAMONDO E IL SEGRETO DEI MALEFICI 17:45 YU-GI-OH GX -- RISVEGLIO DEL DRAGO ARCOBALENO 18:00 UNA SPADA PER LADY OSCAR -- UNA NUOVA VITA 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 19:05 CANDID CAMERA 19:35 BELLI DENTRO -- NON HO L'ETA' 20:05 LOVE BUGS LOADING 20:10 LOVE BUGS 20:30 RTV - LA TV DELLA REALTA' 21:10 C.S.I.: SCENA DEL CRIMINE -- DELITTI E LIMOUSINE/ TOPI DI LABORATORIO 23:05 THE CLOSER -- DALLE OTTO ALLE QUATTRO 00:00 SAVING GRACE -- LA PIUMA DI GUFO 01:00 STUDIO SPORT 01:25 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 01:30 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 01:45 TALENT 1 - PLAYER 02:10 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:25 TRU CALLING -- LA MIGLIORE AMICA 03:20 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 03:35 THE UNTOLD - AGGUATO NEL BUIO - 1 TEMPO 04:35 TGCOM 04:40 METEO 04:42 THE UNTOLD - AGGUATO NEL BUIO - 2 TEMPO 05:05 STUDIO SPORT 05:30 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 05:40 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- TEMPI DURI thumb|left|100px 06:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 SECONDO VOI 06:20 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 06:25 KOJAK -- IL KILLER 07:00 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:25 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:30 MAGNUM P.I -- LA MALEDIZIONE DEL K.K. CLUB 08:30 NASH BRIDGE -- LA PARATA DI KILLER 09:30 HUNTER DELITTO PASSIONALE 10:30 SENTIERI 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 FEBBRE D'AMORE 12:00 VIVERE -- 2123 12:30 BIANCA 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 SESSIONE POMERIDIANA: IL TRIBUNALE DI FORUM 15:35 DETECTIVE MONK -- IL SIG. MONK BAMBINO 16:35 QUELLO STRANO SENTIMENTO - 1 TEMPO 17:50 TGCOM 17:53 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 17:55 QUELLO STRANO SENTIMENTO - 2 TEMPO 18:40 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:24 METEO 19:25 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 20:20 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- NOME IN CODICE: DRAGON FLY 21:10 STRANAMORE 23:40 I BELLISSIMI DI RETE 4 23:45 BIONDA NATURALE - 1 TEMPO 00:45 TGCOM 00:48 METEO 00:50 BIONDA NATURALE - 2 TEMPO 01:50 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:15 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- LA COLLINA DEL DEMONIO - 1 TEMPO 03:10 TGCOM 03:13 METEO 03:15 LA COLLINA DEL DEMONIO - 2 TEMPO 04:15 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 04:20 UN DOTTORE TRA LE NUVOLE -- UN MATRIMONIO COMPLICATO 05:15 IL SEGRETO DELLA NOSTRA VITA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku